Reservado
by Atella
Summary: Albus siempre creyó que sólo él, y nadie más que él, tenía un lugar reservado en el corazón y mente de Rose. Ahora, sólo faltaba demostrarlo. Post D.H. Scorpius x Rose x Albus. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, junto a su universo y personajes, etc., no me pertenece, si no que pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Esto yo lo hago por mera diversión, y sin fin de lucro alguno.

Vaya… no creí que publicara otro fanfic de HP tan pronto o.o… pero si venía a mí mi "musa de inspiración", debía aprovecharla, ¿no? Y debo admitirlo, adoro esta pareja, y si bien me gustaría hacer un fanfic largo de ésta… no sabría como "manejarlo" u.u. Una última cosa, este fanfic es de un "universo alternativo", del de "Promesa".

Nota importante: Yo no considero incesto el romance entre primos hermanos, aunque sí sé que la mayor parte de la gente así lo piensa.

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

_**Reservado**__**.**_

Como era la costumbre, Albus Severus Potter se sentó con su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy, en el sofá más próximo a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin. Aunque había dos niñas de tercer año sentadas allí, ambas apresuradamente se levantaron, y miraron entre respeto y admiración a ambos chicos.

Scorpius sonrió ante ello, y Albus sólo miró divertido a su amigo, sabía muy bien que Scorpius adoraba que lo admirasen, aún más si eran chicas.

-Y bien, ¿qué querías decirme, Scorp?-Dijo Albus, mirando distraídamente el fuego de la chimenea.

- Quiero hablarte sobre… una chica.-Respondió el muchacho, posando sus ojos grises, los cuales tenían matices verde pálido, en Albus.

-¿Quieres que de nuevo te acompañe a esas famosas "citas dobles"?-Albus alzó una ceja, acostumbrado a ese tipo de 'favores'.

-¡No! Esta vez es diferente…-Scorpius colocó una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.-Creo, Al, que _realmente_ estoy enamorado.-

Albus tuvo que tratar reprimir una risa.- ¿Lo dices en serio, Scorp? Digo, todo el mundo sabe que eres el chico más popular de Hogwarts, y que bueno, sales con muchas chicas a la vez.-

-Más razón no podrías tener, amigo-No pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa algo arrogante apareció en su pálido rostro, mas casi al instante desapareció.- Pero jamás te he dicho que he creído estar enamorado, ¿cierto?-

-Eso es verdad.-Admitió Albus, comenzando a interesarse por el tema.-Dime, Scorp ¿quién es la chica?-Preguntó después de un pequeño instante, más bien por curiosidad, que por otra cosa.

-Rose Weasley, tu prima.-Dijo casi al instante Scorpius. Un rubor rosa pálido, casi invisible, apareció en las mejillas del muchacho de sexto año.

-¿Estas bromeando, cierto? ¡Tú siempre la llamas sabelotodo, o cosas por el estilo! ¿No que además los Malfoy _odian_ a los Weasley?-Exclamó claramente sorprendido Albus, tratando de convencerse que realmente era una broma.

-Lo admito, Al, yo soy verdaderamente infantil para esas cosas, pero tú me conoces, a menudo trato de esconder mis sentimientos demostrando todo lo contrario…-Las mejillas de Scorpius cada vez se pusieron más rojas.-Realmente me gusta Rose, me gusta muchísimo más que cualquier otra persona. Y tú sabes, Al, que desde que "acepté" ser amigo de Rose, en primer año, dejé atrás esa vieja rivalidad… mi padre deberá entender mi postura.-Finalizó con determinación el adolescente.

Albus no pudo decir nada, ya que todavía no procesaba aquella información completo, ¿a su mejor amigo, le gustaba su prima?...o más importante, ¡¿Al "chico más popular de Hogwarts", le gustaba _su_ Rose!?

-Entiendo que estés sorprendido, Al, y sobre todo, entiendo que no confíes mucho en mí, por mi otras relaciones anteriores. También sé que eres muy sobre protector con tu prima, pero yo en verdad estoy enamorado de ella.-Confesó Scorpius, pasándose la mano por su peinado cabello rubio platinado.

-No es eso…-Masculló Albus, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden, sabía muy bien que su mejor amigo hablaba con la verdad. Estaba comenzando a sentir una extraña presión en el pecho, pero ¿por qué?

-Yo no te quitaré a tu prima, Al. Tú seguirás siendo su primo preferido, y claro… yo seré su novio.-Dijo Scorpius creyendo haber encontrado la causa de la inesperada reacción de Albus.

Los ojos verdes de Albus se abrieron más de lo que estaban. Ese era el problema, Scorpius Malfoy sería el novio de Rose, y por ende, el chico más importante para ella, aparte de su hermano, padre y abuelos, claro está. O sea… ocuparía aquel lugar que sólo Albus deseaba tener para el solo.

-Todo sería casi igual que ahora, Al… o muchísimo mejor. Nosotros siempre hemos sido muy amigos, y esto sólo haría que nuestra "amistad" se uniese más, ¿no lo crees así, Al?-Agregó casi de inmediato Scorpius, esbozando una optimista sonrisa en su cara.

-No, Scorpius, no lo creo.-Susurró gravemente Albus, con la vista fija en la chimenea. La mirada del muchacho de cabellos negros tenía una expresión bastante sombría.

Una expresión de sorpresa se mostró en el fino rostro del otro Slytherin. ¿Qué le sucedía a su amigo?

**&**

Debía verla ahora, y cuando una cosa se metía a la cabeza del segundo de hijo de Harry Potter, nadie se la podía sacar… bueno, nadie experto su prima Rose. Corrió rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, donde ella siempre estaba, no importando atropellar a una que otra persona que se encontraba en el camino.

Tan pronto como atravesó el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca, observó como una cabeza de cabello algo tupido, color castaño cobrizo, estaba "metida" en gran tomo de runas mágicas.

Albus sonrió triunfal, y acercó hacia la mesa en donde estaba la muchacha.

-Rose…-Susurró suavemente el muchacho, aunque eso bastó para que la joven diera un pequeño salto en su silla. Al parecer, estaba bastante concentrada en su lectura.

-Al, me asustaste.-Dijo Rose, tratando de no exclamar. Ella, a diferencia de sus dos mejores amigos, trataba de respetar las reglas al pie de la letra.

-Disculpa.-Se limitó a decir Albus.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-

-Claro.-Contestó Rose, la cual ni siquiera pudo guardar los libros que había sacado, ya que su primo la sujetó de la mano y la arrastró, literalmente hablando, a uno a de los pasillos continuos a la biblioteca.

-¿A quién prefieres, a Scorp o a mí?-Dijo sin rodeos en el muchacho, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de su prima.

-¡Por supuesto que a ti, Al!-Respondió sin dudar Rose, mirando algo interrogativa a Albus.

-¿En serio?-Albus escudriñó con la mirada a su prima. No es que no confiara en ella, es sólo que encontraba algo _extraño_ que una chica prefiriera al tímido Albus Potter, antes del conquistador de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Admito que encuentro a Scorp el más atractivo de los dos... pero si pudiera elegir, Al, obviamente te elegiría ti.-Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el pecoso rostro de Rose.-¿A qué viene eso?-

-A nada.- Mintió Albus. Inconcientemente, las mejillas de él se tiñeron de un ligero rojo.

Fue entonces cuando una muchacha más bien baja, con la insignia de Gryffindor en su túnica, saludó coquetamente a Albus.-¡Hola, Al!-Dijo ésta, guiñándole un ojo, al pasar justo al lado de él.

-Hola, Caroline.-Saludó sin mucho interés Albus, él cual aún estaba concentrado en las pecas de su prima. Realmente, adoraba esas pequeñas manchas en el rostro de Rose, aunque de pequeño la molestaba un poco con eso.

Rose no pudo evitar entrecerrar un poco sus ojos cuando la alumna de quinto año pasó cerca de ella. Tan pronto como se alejó, la Ravenclaw, volvió a fijar sus ojos en su primo.

-¿Y tú a quién preferirías, Al, a Dashwood o a mí?-Preguntó Rose, utilizando un tono inusual en ella. Ella misma se sorprendió de formular aquella pregunta, la cual la hizo en un momento de impulsividad inmenso. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Ella no debería sentirse _celosa_ por su primo, cierto? Tal vez, leer tantas novelas _muggles_, le estaban comenzando a fectar el cerebro.

-¿Celosa, _primita_?-Un sonrisa, la cual Rose calificaría como 'boba', apareció en el rostro del chico.-Porque, no deberías estarlo.-Al terminar de decir ésto, Albus dio un par de pasos más, lo suficiente como para a estar a escasos centímetros del rostro de su prima.

Rose se quedó sin habla. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, aquella cercanía con Albus la ponía nerviosa… de acuerdo, tal vez _muy_ nerviosa.

-Claro que no...-Murmuró finalmente Rose, demasiado nerviosa como para idear un comentario ingenioso en contra de su pirmo.

Albus sonrió, y eso provocó que Rose también sonriera. Los ojos de Rose bajaron desde los ojos de Albus, hasta los labios de éste. Y un sentimiento reprimido salió de pronto a "flor de piel". Actuando por un extraño impulso de quién sabe dónde vino, los labios de Rose rozaron los de Albus. Un mílesima de segundo más tarde, Rose trató de retractarse de su 'instintiva' acción, mas algo se lo impidió...

Primero sorprendido, aunque inmediatamente inundado de una felicidad y emoción que jamás había sentido, Albus cerró los ojos, y posó posesivamente sus manos en la cintura de su prima. Fue entonces, cuando Rose se entregó por completo de aquel sentimiento que ahora la embriagaba por completo.

Ahora, ambos, comprendían muchas cosas, como el por qué de esos _extraños_ celos, o por qué siempre iba juntos, desde pequeños, y nadie los podía separar... porque una extraña atracción los unía. La misma, que ahora les hacía enteder tantas cosas.

¿Qué importaba lo que dijeran? Mientras él pudiera ocupar aquel lugar en Rose, en el que sólo debía ser para él, y ella ocupara aquel lugar reservado en él sólo para ella, él haría todo lo posible por defenderlo, aún si su mejor amigo, o sus padres y tíos, se oponían a ello.

_**Fin**_.

Mmm… como me es normal, no me ha gustado como quedó, por ejemplo, admito que me cuesta mucho describir la escena antes del beso, el beso, y después del beso, parte he encontrado algo ilógico el final… pero en fin. Si les ha gustado, envíen un **review**, si por el contrario no les agradó, mas quieren dejar una crítica constructiva, manden un review, por favor.

P.D: ¿Verdad que fue muy rebuscado el diminutivo de Scorpius?


End file.
